Aprendiendo a Amar
by alessandra98
Summary: ¿Cómo se suponía que le enseñaría a amar, cuando ella misma ya no creía en el amor? Él, a pesar de su inexperiencia, acabó convirtiéndose en el maestro. GaaIno.
1. Prólogo

Nada me pertenece

Adv: ooc ?

* * *

 **Aprendiendo a Amar**

 **Prólogo**

Con el vigésimo cumpleaños del actual Kazekage, el consejo de Suna se vio en la premisa de arreglar un matrimonio para el mismo.

La razón que hacía de esa tarea prioridad número uno, era la necesidad de un sucesor. Sí querían a alguien que estuviese listo en las próximas dos décadas, necesitarían que ese alguien fuese engendrado con prontitud.

Sí bien, Temari ya había contraído nupcias y era más probable que de los tres hermanos Sabaku* fuese la primera en procrear. Sin embargo, un hijo suyo sería nacido de un clan de Konoha y el consejo no podía permitir la vergüenza que traería a su Aldea el tener que nombrar a un extranjero como Kage.

Kankuro era el mayor, pero también era mujeriego por excelencia. Ninguna de las familias nobles del país del Viento aceptaría casar a ninguna de sus refinadas hijas a él.

Convertirse en la esposa del Kazekage y madre del futuro sucesor... ese era otro asunto. Un honor el cual muchas se disputarían sin pensarlo. Y así fue decidido: Gaara, el Godaime Kazekage, tendría esposa para el final del año y, con suerte, también un heredero en camino.

Los ancianos estuvieron por comenzar la búsqueda de la mujer ideal, cuando Ebizo los hizo caer en cuenta de algo que no habían considerado en absoluto: Gaara nunca había _estado_ con una mujer.

El silencio se hizo incómodo en la habitación a la mención de aquel asunto. Discutir la vida sexual (o falta de ella) de su líder, era bastante embarazoso. Sí se tratase de cualquier otra persona, aquel detalle no sería un inconveniente. Hasta el más inexperto de los hombres sabría cómo comportarse en el ámbito íntimo. El instinto de reproducción era algo inscrito en la genética humana y que había asegurado su supervivencia y evolución, venía tan natural como respirar o sentir hambre.

Pero tratándose de Gaara, la situación era completamente distinta y ellos lo sabían. El ex jinchuriki no había tenido una infancia normal, gracias a Shukaku, y no había aprendido a establecer relaciones afectivas con nadie. Fue también por causa del demonio, que su adolescencia se vio afectada. Esa época en la que las hormonas salen a flote, se vio interrumpida por los propios deseos de Shukaku. Como consecuencia, Gaara nunca tuvo un _despertar sexual_ apropiado.

Era obvio que el Kazekage sabía que algo faltaba en su vida, pero no tenía la menor idea de que ese algo era contacto humano. No del fraternal que ahora tenía con sus hermanos; tampoco del de amistad, como el que compartía con Naruto. Lo que a Gaara le hacía falta era el calor del sexo opuesto. Los ancianos se encargarían de que ese vacío se llenara. Pero, ¿cómo?

El consejo se encontró con el predicamento de cómo enseñarle a un hombre adulto los conceptos básicos de un encuentro sexual. Era increíblemente bochornoso, pero sí querían un heredero, aquel problema debía ser solucionado.

Su primera opción fue pedir ayuda a Kankuro. ¿Quién mejor que su hermano mayor para guiar a Gaara por aquel turbulento desierto? No contaron con que éste se rehusaría rotundamente.

El experto de las marionetas contó que él ya había sido torturado lo suficiente un par de años atrás cuando Gaara lo abordó con preguntas de por qué en las mañanas despertaba en "cierto estado", y él como buen hermano le había tenido que explicar la razón y el como _aliviarse_. No señor, él se oponía con vehemencia a tener que verse involucrado una vez más en la educación sexual de su hermanito.

El segundo intento del consejo fue usar doncellas. Habían reunido un grupo de las más hermosas jóvenes del país: altas, bajas, delgadas, voluptuosas, morenas y níveas.

En fin, de todos los tamaños, formas y colores. Las mujeres lo visitaban discretamente por las noches, una a la vez, e incluso un día intentaron mandar a dos. Pero el resultado siempre era el mismo. Las mujeres salían de la habitación con una negativa: lo único que habían logrado sacar del Kazekage era silencio y miradas esquivas.

En dos meses, ni el menor progreso se había conseguido. Los miembros del consejo, preocupados porque su meta de fin de año ya no se podía seguir aplazando, recurrieron a su último recurso. Tendrían que morderse las lenguas, tragarse el orgullo y pedir ayuda a su más grande aliado: Konoha.

Era conocimiento general que la Aldea la Hoja contaba con una división de kunoichis especializadas en seducción. La práctica nunca había sido ni siquiera considerada en Suna, y había estado inactiva por muchos años en Konoha hasta que Tsunade la reinstituyó.

Por más que estuvieran en desacuerdo con aquel tipo de misiones, en ese momento era de crucial necesidad para ellos. Pondrían sus creencias de lado y contratarían a una de aquellas kunoichis. Pero no podía ser cualquiera, era imperativo que Konoha mandase a su mejor _femme-fatale_. La paga no sería problema. Todo con tal de que Gaara aprendiese a como _amar._

Konoha no decepcionó.

-xo-

Para Ino Yamanaka no fue sorpresa la asignación de aquella misión. No había kunoichi más digna que ella que pudiese enseñarle al Kazekage el arte de complacer a una mujer.

Había rodado los ojos al leer la carta enviada por el consejo de Suna. Sus palabras habían sido tan… _formales._ Claro que no podían enviar algo que dijese 'Nuestro Kazekage es un veinteañero virgen que no tiene idea como tocar a una mujer'. Pero creía que habían exagerado con su petición de 'una kunoichi que fuese capaz de enseñarle a Gaara a amar'.

Estaba segura de que en aquel contexto el verbo 'amar' era un eufemismo para 'follar', pero de igual manera le había molestado la selección de palabras. Ella podía enseñarle todo lo que necesitaba para llevar a una mujer al paraíso en menos de un mes, pero ni en cien años podría demostrarle lo que era amar a otra persona.

Mucho menos al ella ser escéptica del concepto amor. Lo creía posible en el entorno familiar: un padre o una madre pueden amar incondicionalmente a sus hijos, y viceversa. No había sacrificio que fuese demasiado inmenso cuando se trata de proteger a alguien que es sangre de tu sangre, y ella entendía eso. Sin embargo, dudaba mucho del amor que un hombre o una mujer pudiese profesar a su 'otra mitad'.

La mayoría de las veces existían motivos ulteriores para la formación de una relación: miedo a estar solos, necesidad de elogios y apoyo, estabilidad económica, satisfacer las urges sexuales… esas y miles razones más eran las que unían a un hombre y una mujer. En el caso de sus propios padres, Inoichi había asegurado protección a su madre, y ella en cambio le había dado a Ino para continuar con la tradición del Ino-Shika-Cho. En el caso de Kazekage, estar con una mujer traería prosperidad financiera a Suna, como también un heredero. Con cada matrimonio, sí era analizado, se podía llegar a la raíz del por qué se había dado. Y la respuesta jamás sería _por amor_.

Sakura le decía que se había vuelto cínica, pero Sakura nunca había sido enviada en una misión de seducción. Sakura nunca había tenido que lidiar con hombres que engañaban a sus esposas, u hombres que preferían a menores de edad, ni tampoco con hombres que abusaban físicamente de las mismas mujeres a las que meses atrás le habían jurado amor eterno. Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, y todas ellas vivían en un mundo de fantasías, eternamente enamoradas de una ilusión que jamás se haría realidad.

No las culpaba, Ino había sido como ellas. Esperanzada y soñadora, segura de que algún día el hombre perfecto llegaría y su vida se solucionaría mágicamente, todo iba a saber más dulce junto a su otra mitad. Pero a los diecisiete, cuando fue encargada en su primera misión de seducción, se llevó la amarga sorpresa de que el amor no era más que un espejismo que pertenecía a cuentos de hadas y tarjetas del día del amor.

No, Ino no era cínica, ella simplemente era realista. ¿Por qué una persona amaría incondicionalmente a un perfecto extraño? Y es que cualquier persona con la que no te criaste es un extraño, puedes pasar años al lado de alguien y nunca conocerlo por completo. Iba en contra del instinto de supervivencia el querer poner a un desconocido sobre tus necesidades.

Es por eso que el amor no era abstracto, no era un conjunto de sentimientos, no era una idea… el amor era inexistente. Lo único que interesa a los hombres de una mujer es lo que está entre sus piernas. Disfrazaban ese deseo con palabras lindas, gestos heroicos, y paciencia. Y las mujeres caían como tontas ante estas atenciones. El ciclo se repetía una y otra vez con cada nueva generación.

Después de empacar su ropa, bajó al estudio de su padre para tomar prestados varios libros de botánica. Suna había dejado claro que nadie, ni siquiera el Kazekage, podía enterarse de su misión, así que la excusa para su estadía en Suna era la de que ella como medininja y experta en plantas ayudaría a aquella Aldea a utilizar sus recursos botánicos a la máxima potencia en aplicaciones médicas.

En teoría, sería pan comido. Pero el hecho de que su blanco era una figura tan importante como el Kazekage la inquietaba un tanto. Ino había sido asignada en el pasado a hombres de poder, pero Gaara siempre le había causado algo de temor. Racionalmente, sabía que el joven Kazekage había cambiado (gracias a Naruto), pero eso no la tranquilizaba mucho.

Cerró su maleta, echando a un rincón de su mente aquellas preocupaciones. Ella era una profesional, y la paga era un excelente incentivo. Sus recelos personales no debían interferir.

-xo-

El Kazekage la miró con rabia el momento en el que ella se reportó en su oficina. A Ino se le erizó la piel. Esos ojos turquesa no escondían nada. En los últimos años, ella nunca había visto su semblante así. El hombre siempre optaba una postura neutral: ni feliz, ni triste o molesto… siempre _inexpresivo_.

—¿Sucede algo malo, Kazekage? — interrogó con algo de nerviosismo. No llevaba ni treinta minutos en Suna y ya había molestado al blanco de su misión.

—Su presencia no es requerida aquí, puede descansar esta noche, pero en la mañana la quiero camino a Konoha — la formalidad de su tono no podía esconder su enojo.

—¿Disculpe? El personal del hospital necesi…

—El hospital no necesita nada. Lo sé yo, lo sabe usted — la interrumpió bruscamente. — Al igual que ambos sabemos la verdadera razón por la que está aquí.

Ino no dejó que su desconcierto se mostrase. El consejo había asegurado del secretísimo de su misión, y quizás el Kazekage hablaba de otra cosa.

—¿Y eso sería? — preguntó plantándose firme.

—Enseñarme lo que es estar con una mujer — no podía creer que el hombre acabase de admitir _eso_ con su cara impasible, como sí no sintiese ni un rastro de vergüenza por su inexperiencia.

—No soy idiota, señorita Yamanaka — continuó él. —Sí el momento se diese, sabría como actuar.

—¿Usted cree? — recompuso su actitud, y se acercó al hombre, sentándose en el escritorio sin importarle los papeles debajo suyo. Colocó su dedo índice seductivamente en el pecho masculino — Cualquier animal puede insertar un cilindro en un agujero, pero dígame Kazekage, —abrió sus piernas para acentuar sus palabras — sí usted fuese a tomarme ahora mismo, ¿puede decir con seguridad que me haría alcanzar el orgasmo?

Gaara abrió los ojos ante el poco decoro con que la mujer le hablaba. Involuntariamente se dejó apreciar el cuerpo femenino delante suyo, e Ino sonrió porque ella llevaba la delantera.

—¿Acaso no quiere complacer a su futura esposa? O es tan iluso y piensa que una de esas niñas mimadas va a consentir ser utilizada tan solo como una máquina reproductiva. Sí bien el interés del consejo es asegurar un sucesor, pero ellos también velan por su felicidad. Imagínese lo feliz que puede ser sí su esposa también lo es. — enredó sus dedos en los mechones pelirrojos sobre la nuca del Kazekage.

Le sorprendió cuando él abruptamente la apartó y se puso de pie.

—No quiero una esposa, por eso sus servicios no son necesitados aquí.

—¿Por qué no? — la curiosidad se había ganado lo mejor de ella. Ino estaba consciente de que Gaara había rechazado a varias doncellas antes de su llegada, y ahora decía que no quería una esposa. ¿Pretendía morir virgen? ¿Qué tipo de hombre repudiaba la compañía femenina? ¿Sería _gay_?

—Sí me caso, no quiero que sea arreglado. Quiero que sea… por amor — normalmente Ino reiría en la cara de cualquiera que dijese algo así, pero que el Kazekage hubiese compartido ese deseo con ella la había dejado anonadada. Ese hombre tan serio, tan inexpresivo, tan desconectado emocionalmente, ¿quería ser amado?

—El amor no existe — el comentario escapó de su boca, y pareció llamar la atención del hombre.

—¿Qué la hace decir eso? — el curioso ahora era él. Toda su vida había estado en constante búsqueda de aquel sentimiento, y no iba a permitir que esa atrevida rubia pusiera eso en duda sin explicación alguna.

—Puede alcanzar la felicidad y plenitud con alguien a su lado, pero no necesariamente sería por amor. Somos seres egoístas, y jamás seríamos capaces de entregarnos cien por ciento a otra persona. —la convicción en el tono de la Yamanaka causó gran impresión en él.

—Usted de verdad cree eso — fue una afirmación, no una pregunta. ¿Qué tipo de experiencias había vivido esa mujer para volverse tan cínica ante el asunto? — ¿Por qué aceptó esta misión sí no cree en el amor?

Ante eso Ino rió.

—Mi meta era enseñarle a como hacerle el amor a una mujer, a como hacerla _sentir_ amada. Esos sentimientos, al ser falsos, son fáciles de fingir.

—No tiene sentido lo que dice, ¿cómo le puede hacer el amor a alguien sin sentirse comprometido a esa persona?

—Ya le expliqué, fingiendo.

— O sea, ¿no hay una diferencia entre el sexo casual y hacer el amor? – A Ino esa batalla semántica le estaba comenzando a fastidiar. Era la misma conversación que tenía con cualquier 'defensor del amor'. Solo que nunca se esperó que el Kazekage fuese uno de ellos.

—Supongo que sí no necesita más de mí, me retiraré — bajó del escritorio y alisó su falda. La voz penetrante de Gaara la detuvo cuando se encaminó a la puerta.

—De hecho, señorita Yamanaka, me gustaría reconsiderar mi posición. — Ino encaró una ceja, ¿por qué de repente quería que se quedase?

La rubia había despertado un interés en él. Gaara quería descubrir que sucesos habían moldeado su actitud, ¿de verdad ella había renunciado al amor? También había plantado en él la semilla de la duda, ¿y sí tenía razón? Quizás el motivo por el cuál él no había encontrado el amor era porque no existía. Planeaba descubrir la verdad en el tiempo que ella estuviese ahí.

—A sus órdenes, Kazekage — indicó con una pequeña reverencia. Podía no tener idea de lo que pasaba por la mente del hombre, pero al menos no había viajado por gusto, y todavía le pagarían.

—Gaara — corrigió él. Sí ella iba vivir un mes bajo su mismo techo, tendría que acostumbrarse a llamarlo por su nombre.

—Ok, _Gaara_ — Ino que captó la indirecta, contestó con un deje de insolencia. Con paso seguro, y bamboleando exageradamente las caderas se dispuso a salir de la oficina por segunda vez.

—Ino — la llamó él desde su escritorio, donde ya había retomado el papeleo que ella interrumpió con su llegada. La voz grave del Kazekage era extremadamente sensual, y escuchar su nombre pronunciado por él hizo que una corriente fría recorriese su columna. —Ni una palabra al consejo.

—Soy una tumba — aseguró con coquetería antes de salir.

Iba a ser un mes interesante.

* * *

 _ **Hola, aquí yo adentrándome en las aguas del gaaino (alguno de estos días dejare de shippear a Ino con todo el mundo, y me dedicaré a una pareja en especifico… pero no hoy!).**_

 _ **Quería que fuese comedia, pero luego se me puso muy serio en algunas partes, así que no sé como etiquetarlo…pero pienso que la mayoría de los capítulos serán así, y con algo de fluff y corazoncitos de vez en mes.**_

 _ **También tengo otro GaaIno en proceso, un OS que mi amiga Mitsuki me animó a publicar… por ahí lo verán, quizás.**_

 _ ***Sí, ya sé que Sabaku no es el apellido, pero para razones de simplicidad lo utilizaré así.**_

 _ **Reviews son siempre apreciados.**_

 _ **Un beso,**_

 _ **Alessa**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Aprendiendo a Amar**

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

Dicen que los viejos hábitos son difíciles de romper, y cuando se trataba de su insomnio, el viejo refrán se sostenía cierto. A pesar de que casi se cumplían cinco años desde que Shukaku no vivía dentro suyo, dormir era algo que no le venía fácilmente. Pero esa noche, estaba agotado. Dos meses atrás Suna había sido azotada por una sequía, considerando que vivían en el medio del desierto, la magnitud del problema era bastante grande. Sus fuentes de agua eran escasas y un mes atrás se habían secado por completo, hasta recientemente una pequeña villa les había estado proveyendo con agua de un pozo natural pero no era algo que podían mantener por mucho más tiempo. Necesitaba encontrar una solución más permanente. Esa madrugada él y otros consejeros junto a un equipo de excavación habían salido en búsqueda de posibles fuentes de agua subterránea a las afueras de la aldea, recorrieron kilómetros de árido territorio por varias horas antes de decidir que su intento era fútil. Mañana trazaría un nuevo plan de acción, pero su único plan para las próximas horas era entregarse al sueño que lo abrumaba en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Se quitó los zapatos en la entrada de la casa y de haber estado menos cansado habría notado el par de sandalias femeninas que ya se encontraban ahí. Recostó su calabaza contra la pared, se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó del perchero. Su estómago rugió, pero prepararse algo de comer tomaría tiempo y de verdad que _necesitaba_ dormir. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, ya podía sentir el mullido colchón debajo de su cuerpo, la suavidad de su almohada… Escuchó un click y la lámpara de noche se encendió.

—¡Ahí estás! — chilló la rubia invasora acostada en el medio de su cama. Ino, la kunoichi de la Hoja que el Consejo había contratado para resolver un problema que existía solamente en sus seniles mentes. Ella había llegado el día anterior a Suna y se había alojado esa misma noche con su hermana Temari, quien estaba de visita por un par de semanas. Hoy, Gaara había salido muy temprano en la madrugada y no había regresado hasta hace una hora atrás. Con tantas cosas en su cabeza, se había olvidado por completo de la chica. No pasó mucho para que su mente privada de sueño notara la corta piyama de satín celeste que la rubia estaba usando, y pronto su cerebro no era la única parte de su anatomía que estaba despertando. ¿Cómo no? Tenía al frente a una rubia de piernas largas, escasa vestimenta, regada sobre su colchón. Él solo era hombre.

—¿Normalmente trabajas hasta tan tarde, _Gaara_? — a pesar de que solo habían tenido un solo encuentro hasta el momento, Ino tomó la costumbre de deliberadamente pronunciar su nombre en un tono excesivamente seductor. No que se quejara. Estaba a punto de responder a su pregunta, cuando otro pensamiento cruzó su mente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste a mi apartamento?

Ino estiró sus piernas en el aire, Gaara ni siquiera evitó admirarlas. Se veían tan suaves.

—Sabes, a tu futura esposa no le gustará que llegues a casa tan tarde — hizo contacto visual con el pelirrojo — ¿Te piensas mudar cuando te cases? Jamás imaginé que el Kazekage viviese en un apartamento tan minúsculo.

Junto con su nombramiento, el consejo le ofreció la mansión del Kazekage, pero Gaara declinó esta oferta. No se permitiría vivir con tantos lujos cuando la mayoría de sus aldeanos vivían en condiciones humildes. Su apartamento podía ser pequeño, pero tenia todo lo que él necesitaba, además de que igual pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo en la oficina.

— Me acomoda bien — respondió simplemente.

—No acomodará bien una familia — contradijo ella. — Kankuro me dio una llave, ven y acuéstate aquí. Te ves molido.

Hace un par de minutos atrás lo único que quería era acostarse y dormir por días seguidos. Uno creería que su cama se volvería más tentadora con la rubia señalándole para que la acompañase. Sin embargo, se contuvo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó de nuevo. Ino viró los ojos.

—Dijiste que me quedaría contigo por un mes. Aquí estoy.

—Nunca dije que dormiríamos juntos — Gaara se sentó al borde de la cama, estaba más cerca de la mujer, podía oler su champú de cerezos, sentir cada uno de sus movimientos sobre el colchón, pero al menos en esa posición le daba la espalda, podía evitar la tentadora figura de la mujer.

—¿A dónde sugieres que duerma? ¿En la cocina que también es sala de estar? — replicó con sorna.

Gaara se volteó para decirle que él dormiría en el sofá, pero ella lo tomó completamente desprevenido, cuando lo agarró por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo atrajo hacia ella. En cuestión de segundos uno de los líderes más poderosos del mundo se encontraba debajo de una calculadora kunoichi.

—Me pediste que no me fuera, todavía no sé por qué, pero solo voy a estar aquí por un mes y ya has desperdiciado un día entero. Muy mal, señor Kazekage. — dicho esto cerró la distancia entre ellos. Este no era el primer beso de Gaara, pero era la primera vez que una mujer lo besaba primero. Especialmente con tanto descaro. Pero en aquel momento, su mente no podía procesar otra cosa que los carnosos labios que devoraban los suyos. Ino agarró sus manos y las colocó sobre sus firmes glúteos y él los estrujó. No era su intención perder el control de la situación de esa manera. Él quería que su primera vez fuese con alguien a que amase (algo que jamás admitiría en frente de Kankuro). A Ino la acababa de conocer. Pero, ¿qué tal si ella tenía razón? Si el amor no era real, ¿para quién se estaba salvando? Sí quería tomar a Ino esa noche y hacerla suya, si seguía la lógica de la rubia, no había nada que se lo impidiese.

Podría ser que jamás hubiese estado con una mujer, al menos no tan íntimamente como se encontraba en ese momento. Pero su cuerpo le estaba diciendo como actuar, que acariciar, como besarla. Su cuerpo se estaba quemando y sentía que ella era el agua que necesitaba.

-xo-

Gaara parecía estar disfrutándose. Ella también se estaba disfrutando, la verdad es que no se quería detener. Al principio ella había sido contratada para enseñarle sobre los artes del placer sexual, así que había estado preparada para acostarse con él. No le molestaba. Lo había tenido que hacer antes, con tipos muchos peores. El Kazekage era un hombre noble y justo con su pueblo, a pesar de ser reservado Ino podía ver que tenía que en su interior era dulce, especialmente después de que le confesó como se sentía con respecto a un matrimonio sin amor.

 _Amor_. El Kazekage había sonado tan sincero cuando compartió su punto de vista sobre el amor. La verdad era que aquella noche había llegado ahí con el punto de demostrarle que los instintos carnales eran más poderosos que cualquier sentimentalismo. Pero Gaara la estaba acariciando con tal delicadeza, aunque también su toque era firme, dentro de lo que se cabía, él estaba siendo respetuoso. Tocándola donde ella se lo indicaba, como ella lo decía, era tan fácil de controlar. Ino entreabrió los ojos, y cuando se aseguró que los de él estaban cerrados, abrió los suyos por completo. Estudió su rostro, sus facciones, par alguien tan joven se veía tan cansado. Su mirada curiosa pronto se concentró en el kanji tatuado sobre su frente.

 _Amor._ Esa palabra de nuevo. En contra de todas sus reglas éticas, aprovechándose de que sus labios seguían unidos, utilizó su jutsu de vínculo mental. Se adentró en la mente del Kazekage, siendo muy discreta, él no podía enterarse de que ella estaba ahí. Corría el riesgo de parecer una espía que quería información de Suna, y comenzar una guerra entre ellos y Konoha. Y ni decirse del castigo que le esperaría a ella de que alguien se enterase de que estaba cometiendo semejante violación a las leyes de la privacidad. Pero… necesitaba saber su historia, el por qué del tatuaje, el por qué de su anhelo de ser amado.

No tuvo dificultad para encontrar la memoria, los recuerdos de su niñez eran fuerte en su psiquis, incluso cuando su mente estaba nublada por su deseo sexual. Pero tan pronto los encontró, deseó no haberlo hecho. Ino sabía que la mente es el santuario de un individuo, que irrumpir en esta sin razón alguna era deplorable. Ahora entendía por qué, y se sentía como el ser más vil. Vio todo el sufrimiento de Gaara como niño, el odio que profesaba el mundo por él, su propia familia. Vio al niño asustado que no entendía lo que había hecho para merecer tanto rencor. Ahora comprendía por que esa esperanza de encontrar a alguien a quien amar. Salió de su mente, y a la vez se quitó de encima suyo. Se sentía sucia. Indigna de estar en la presencia de alguien tan puro.

Tomó la capa que Temari le había regalado para protegerse de las tormentas de arena. No quiso ni mirar a Gaara de lo avergonzada que se sentía.

—¿Ino?

—Debo marcharme, Kazekage. —Se dirigió a la puerta. De verdad necesitaba salir de ahí, se estaba asfixiando con los imágenes en su cabeza del pequeño niño pelirrojo solo con un hueco en el corazón.

Gaara no trató de detenerla hasta cuando ella llegó a la puerta principal del apartamento. Cuando Ino se sentó en el suelo para calzarse las sandalias el hombre se paró frente a la puerta.

—¿Es algo que hice? — Ino miró hacia arriba, vio en sus ojos la misma mirada de desconcierto que había visto en sus memorias. Poniéndose de inmediato de pie, lo agarró de la mano y lo miró directo a los ojos.

—No has hecho nada malo — se sentía culpable, y las lágrimas pronto se comenzaron a acumular —Soy yo, no puedo hacer esto, tú mereces encontrar a alguien mejor para entregártele, no a una puta contratada como yo.

Trató de empujarlo para poder abrir la puerta, mas él no cedió.

—¿Se te olvida que Suna está pagando tu salario? Tú misma lo dijiste, te quedan 28 días aquí. Ordeno tu estadía.

Ino dejó de escapar una lágrima, acompañada de un respiro de frustración. ¿Para que la quería?

—Dices que merezco a alguien mejor, tú me enseñaras a como encontrarla, a como tratarla para que sepa que la amo. Esa es otra orden.

Después de sus palabras, Gaara se regresó a su habitación y dejó la puerta abierta, una invitación.

Ino contempló sus opciones, o más bien falta de ellas. Claro que se podía marchar, al diablo con la misión, pero al final del día ella era una kunoichi de Konoha, y su deber antes que nada era dejar el nombre de su aldea en alto. Se quitó las sandalias, y siguió al Kage a su habitación. Tendría que acallar a sus demonios internos por 28 días más.

-xo-

Gaara se sintió en paz cuando la oyó entrar a la habitación, y cuando se metió debajo del cobertor. El calor de otro cuerpo junto al suyo de inmediato lo hizo sentir reconfortado, era algo que después de un par de segundos lo había viciado.

—Abrázame — susurró ella. —A las mujeres les gusta eso, las hace sentir protegidas.

Él se acercó y la rodeó con un brazo. La piel del brazo de Ino se erizó al contacto. Gaara no era estúpido, algo había pasado. Algo que redujo a esa feroz mujer, a una niña rota. La manera en que había dejado de besarlo tan abruptamente, y después de cómo, con lágrimas en los ojos, habló de si misma en términos tan denigrantes.

En algún momento, alguien la había lastimado, le había arrebatado su fe en el amor, alguien o algo había roto a esa mujer en sus brazos. Él tendría 28 días para averiguar que había pasado, y, con suerte, podría enmendarla. Había algo en ella, quizás era esa fragilidad que tanto trataba de ocultar, que despertaba en el Kazekage un instinto que no había sentido antes. Media hora atrás quería poseerla, y aunque su cuerpo todavía la deseaba, ahora también quería algo más profundo. La abrazó con más fuerza, queriendo decirle con su gesto: "yo te protegeré".

* * *

¡Estoy de regreso! Espero que no me hayan olvidado ;) estaba de mood gaaino, y por eso esta actualización!

¡Besos y abrazos a todos los lectores!

Hasta la próxima,

Alessa


End file.
